It's just Destiny
by Ava Brett
Summary: Dean Winchester was completely normal or at least he thought he was. Apparently he's actually a big deal in the supernatural world; a world he didn't even know existed until today. Dean's goal is simple, ignore his new position, ignore his gorgeous new bodyguard Castiel who won't go away and just act like nothing has happened… I mean what's the worst that could happen right?Destiel
1. Are you Dean Winchester?

It's just Destiny

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**I'm pretty sure we've established by now that I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction, I merely take them, use them and twist them to suit my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**Just don't ask because I seriously don't know. I sat down, cracked my knuckles, and went to write the next chapter of Tick Tock (its coming I promise) and the next thing I know is that this little baby has popped out and so I decided to roll with it.**

**I've come to the conclusion that my updates will come in a steady stream… just not quite as quickly as they did originally. You can blame my other half who had demanded I slow down before I burn out so I'm following his advice. I write a chapter, upload it and then watch an episode of a TV show before starting the next chapter… Its castle at the moment in case you were curious as to what I was watching… highly enjoyable, gotta love lovefilms **

**Anyway enjoy and don't worry if you are waiting for a chapter of another story of mine then they are coming… just slightly slower then every single week without fail… **

Overall Summary

**Dean Winchester was completely normal or at least he thought he was. Apparently he's actually a big deal in the supernatural world; a world he didn't even know existed until today. Dean's goal is simple, ignore his new position, ignore his gorgeous new bodyguard Castiel who won't go away and just act like nothing has happened… I mean what's the worst that could happen right?**

Chapter Summary

**Dean should never have taken that alleyway…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel / Dean Winchester**

Chapter Romance

**I don't think romance is quite what is on Dean's mind during this chapter…**

* * *

Chapter One

Are you Dean Winchester?

* * *

Looking back it had been a stupid idea to take the alley way when it was already dark.

He should have just taken the time and gone the longer route home, it might have added ten minutes to his journey but the entire walk was down Main Street and Main Street was always crowded and always bright. He knew why he had taken the short cut, he was late getting home and his Dad, if he was having a good day, would always blast him about being late and how he had to set a better example for his brother to follow. That would straight away be followed by a second lecture about how he always had to be vigilant and watch the shadows because the shadow was where the supernatural lived

Dean Winchester loved his Dad, he truly did but even he couldn't deny the fact that John Winchester was a whole lot of crazy in one constantly drunk package. The death of his wife when Dean had been four and his brother a baby had changed him completely from the man Dean could just about remember from his past. He had simply started going away on trips by himself for days at a time leaving the two boys behind, he stopped showing any interest in either of them. It was as though Sam and Dean had simply faded into the background, barely existing to him and certainly not enough to concern him self with.

The same pattern had continued for years until Dean was fourteen. He had been cooking dinner for Sam, testing him on some history quiz when the back door had opened and their father had walked in, covered in blood with a daze confused look on his face. Dean had sat the older man down, bandaging up the wounds he could find before helping John to bed after telling Sam to remain where he was. John has been talking he whole time, mumbling to him self right until the point Dean had laid him on the bed, that was when his hand suddenly snatched at Dean's wrist, gripping it hard as he stared into Dean's startled eyes and started going on about demons and how the demons were making a plan to unleashed the dragons and they couldn't let them have the dragons.

Dean had pulled his wrist from his Dad's grip and settled him back down, watching over him for a moment as he realised with a sinking feeling that whatever John had done on his last trip had somehow damaged him in a way which Dean was sure couldn't be repaired.

He probably should have placed John in some sort of home where he could have received specialist care for his delusions but Dean hadn't been able to go through with it, not when there had been Sam to consider as well, as long as John was in the house the state couldn't touch them and couldn't separate them, until Dean was of legal age he would have to continue the charade that everything was ok.

It might have been different now that Dean was twenty and had a full time job and would be considered suitable to be Sam's legal guardian but he didn't want to risk the delicate balance they had achieved. Sam was still only sixteen and currently in the most important year of his schooling. The last thing his brother needed was a massive upheaval such as his father being placed in a mental home, all it would accomplish would be upsetting them all.

Dean would deal with the situation the same way he had dealt with it since the age of six when he realised that it was his responsibility to take care of Sam. He would deal with it by him self.

Sam would be wondering where he was, staring at the clock on the kitchen wall while he sat at the table, his books spread out on the surface as he pretended to study. He wouldn't be studying, not yet, not until Dean walked through the door safe and sound, instead if he knew his brother the younger man would be counting down how long he would give Dean before he started to panic. Their father would probably have been in his favourite armchair in front of the TV, staring blankly at the screen as he muttered to him self as he reached out, brushing violently at the air as though he was trying to get something away from him. Dean doubted John even knew where he was half the time let alone what he was actually staring at.

Dean adjusted his bag on his shoulder before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile out. It was a fairly old phone compared to half the one that were out there at the moment but he didn't particularly care about it. He was the only one in the family earning any money and every cent he made went straight on Sam, keeping his brother fed and clothed while trying to keep the roof of their house over their head. A house which had seen better days and which needed constant work on it to make sure it didn't collapse on their heads when they were asleep.

He scrolled through his contacts and pressed the connect button, bringing it to his ear as he looked nervously around him. It was surprisingly dark considering it was only seven in the evening, the last few times he had been down this alleyway there had been street lights but not this time. He could only assume that the bulbs had blown or the council had decided that this particular street wasn't worthy of wasting their money on. Knowing the way this town work Dean was pretty sure it was for the second reason.

"Dean? Where the hell are you? You're normally back by now" Sam answered after the third ring, not bothering to greet his brother. Dean felt a twinge of guilt when he heard the undercurrent of worry to his brother's voice.

"Yeah sorry about that Sammy, I got held up at work talking to a customer and then I had to head to the store to get us some food because we're completely out again." He said, glancing down at the large brown carrier bag he held under the crook of his free arm. "I'm gonna be back home in like five minutes or something, I'm literally just round the corner walking through Waller Alleyway."

"You really shouldn't walk through that alley when it's dark and you're by yourself Dean, you know its not safe, people have been murdered there" Sam chided.

"Yeah well you know me Sammy, I like to live life on the wild side and live a little dangerously. Pasta bake sound good for tonight? It shouldn't take me long to whip it up when I get in" Dean responded.

"Pasta bake sounds good Dean" Sam answered, sounding more like him self now that he had determined that Dean was alive and well enough to be talking to him.

"Of course it does" Dean scoffed. "I'll have you know that I am the king of making Pasta Bakes. I've even got some garlic bread to go with it after you moaned the last time that there was nothing to soak the sauce up with" Dean said. "So how has Dad been today?" he asked. A sudden noise from behind him had him whipping his head round, peering into the darkness. There was nothing there that he could see but he couldn't quite shake off the sudden feeling that he wasn't by him self there anymore.

He breathed out, trying to remain calm and ignoring the way his heart beat suddenly escalated as though it was trying to burst from his chest. Clearly it was just some homeless dude trying to find something to eat for the evening; Dean had seen its lots of times on his way home, scruffy individuals looking through the large overfilled dumpster for anything they could find which would tide them over until the next day.

"He's still the same as usual Dean" Sam answered, attracting Dean's attention back to the phone call. "He's just sitting in front of the TV talking about demons and ghost not to mention his favourite topic of dragons. He did manage to remember my name this time so at least he appears to be having a semi good day for once. Beats being called Daniel that's for sure"

"He doesn't mean it Sam" Dean answered with a sigh.

"Doesn't mean to call me by his dead brother's name? Well that makes me feel so much better Dean, thanks" Dean pulled a face before he spoke, changing the subject, the last thing he needed was to listen to another rant from Sam about how unfair their situation in life was.

"Look I know it's Friday and cool people go out on Friday nights but if you don't have any plans how do you feel about putting on a James Bond movie and watching it together. I got some microwave popcorn when I was out. I'll put Dad to bed after we've eaten and then the TV is all ours for the taking"

"Yeah that sounds good Dean" Sam replied. "Maybe I could even have a cold beer or something while we watch it?" he said hopefully, making a disgruntled sound when Dean laughed at him.

"No way" he stated "You've plenty of time after you finished high school to destroy your brain cells. At least graduate high school first so you have something to fall back on"

"Yeah, yeah it won't stop you from having one though" he grumbled.

"Yeah well being able to drink is one of the perks of being the big brother Sam. I get to drink beer while you watch me do it and bitch about it" he teased, his expression turning serious when he thought about the other things he had to do as the big brother. It was better for them all if Sam didn't realise half the things he did for them, the last thing he wanted was for Sam to feel guilty over it.

"Whatever, I'm expecting extra garlic bread for that comment" Sam retorted before he sighed. "I best get back to my chemistry homework. I'll see you in like five minute Dean, take care."

"Yeah I will, see you soon" Dean promised, hanging up the phone. He glanced down pushing the mobile back into his jeans pocket before he glanced up, stopping in his tracks when he realised two men were standing in front of him, watching him with identical watchful expressions which sent the hairs on his arms rising. Men who Dean knew hadn't been there a moment before.

"Are you Dean Winchester?" the older of the two stated his voice gruff with an undertone of violence to it which sent a shiver of fear down Dean's spine.

Dean was a born fighter and strategist, two talents he had honed with countless of hours of practice and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that the two men in front of him could break him in half if he was stupid enough to attempt to fight them.

He took a few steps back away from them, licking his lips nervously as he spoke.

"Who exactly wants to know?" he demanded, watching as the two men slowly smiled at him, taking a step towards him.

Dean turned on the spot ready to leg, stopping when he realised there were two more people behind him, he glanced back over his shoulder at the other two who were still advancing on him and realised with a sickening feeling that he was seriously in over his head.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Run!

Its just destiny

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**I'm pretty sure we've established by now that I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction, I merely take them, use them and twist them to suit my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**Right here's the next chapter for you all to read!**

**I've actually really enjoyed writing it so hopefully you'll enjoy reading it **

**Thanks**

Overall Summary

**Dean Winchester was completely normal or at least he thought he was. Apparently he's actually a big deal in the supernatural world; a world he didn't even know existed until today. Dean's goal is simple, ignore his new position, ignore his gorgeous new bodyguard Castiel who won't go away and just act like nothing has happened… I mean what's the worst that could happen right?**

Chapter Summary

**Run little Rabbit run…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel / Dean Winchester**

Chapter Romance

**I don't think romance is quite what is on Dean's mind during this chapter…**

* * *

Chapter Two

Run

* * *

Dean breathed out shakily, glancing around him with narrowed eyes as his brain swiftly kicked into action.

There was no way in hell that he could win this fight, not with the odds currently stacked against him as they were. He had his gun on him, tucked away safety in the waistband of his jeans covered by his shirt but by the time he had his hand on it, pulling it out and cocking it at them they would already be on him, swiftly disarming him and probably kicking the shit out of him for his troubles.

It was pretty clear to him that whoever these guys were they had been following him, probably for at least a month if they knew his route home and the fact that he always took this alleyway when he was running late. Had they been staking the alley every evening waiting for him to use it?

Questions moved around his head, making it hard for him to concentrate on what was happening around him. Why were they waiting for him? Who were they? How did they know his name? It wasn't as though Dean was anything special in the grand scale of everything. He was simply a guy who worked in a garage, raised his brother and looked after his sick father on a daily basis. He didn't owe anyone money, he didn't gamble. Hell he went home every day straight from work to cook for his family before working on the house. What interest could four men, all dressed in expensive looking suits have in him? It didn't make any sense to him.

For a moment he wondered whether this was simply a terrible case of mistaken identity and they had confused him with someone else but he swiftly pushed the thought out of his mind as being extremely unlikely. They had known him by name and that was the sign of them knowing exactly who they were looking for.

Whoever they were, they were there for him which meant that Dean was in deep shit, shit that he was pretty sure he couldn't talk of fight him self out of this time.

He could throw the bag of food at two of them and make a run back down the alley towards the main street but he had the distinct impression that not only were all of them strong enough to break him over their knees if they chose to but that they were faster then he was, he could see from their eyes that they wanted him to run.

Dean nervously licked his lips, his eyes flickering between their impassive faces.

If he stood his ground and fought he was screwed. If he ran he was screwed. There didn't seem to be a way that Dean was getting out of this situation unscathed.

"We have no desire to hurt you at present time Dean" one of them said, breaking the silence which had fallen between them. Dean shot him a quick glance before he continued to move his gaze across all of them. The last thing he wanted was to get distracted giving them the chance to grab him. "We just want to take you somewhere to talk."

Dean snorted.

"Why don't I believe that" he replied, adrenaline pumping through his body making him feel on edge. "If you've got something to say to me then say it now because there's no way in hell I'm going anywhere with the four of you. I'm not stupid."

Dean's eyes flickered to the side of him quickly, focusing on a fire escape ladder which stopped just out of reach on the wall. There was a chance, however slight the chance might be, that Dean could reach it in time before the men realised what he was doing and use it to make his escape. He had always been a fast, natural climber. He edged slightly towards it, ignoring the way the four men began closing in on him. The sight reminded him of a nature show which Sam had made him watch one evening. It had showed a animal being hunted down by a predator in exactly the same way, almost toying with the prey before it attacked, making the kill.

"You know we have been looking for you for a very long time Dean Winchester. You have led us in quite the chase around the world. It has been… challenging trying to locate you."

Dean frowned, his eyes widening when he saw the speaker's grey eyes suddenly turn completely black, there was nothing left but darkness, even the whites of the eyes were gone.

"What the fuck is wrong with your eyes" Dean exclaimed, the words bursting from his mouth before he could stop them as he took another step to the side towards the ladder. "Why the hell would you be looking for me? Who are you exactly? The CIA or some other strange government organisation because I pay all my taxes, I've no criminal record, I'm not on the run, I-"

"Are you sure about that?" One of the men interrupted him, cocking his head to one side as he stared at Dean with a considering look on his face which made Dean's skin crawl. He swallowed taking another step away from them, even being looked at by them made him feel dirty and queasy as though the touch of their eyes on his skin and face was tainting him in some way.

"Am I sure about what exactly?" Dean countered, taking another step to the side. He was almost directly beneath the ladder now, it was high up, beyond the reach of most people but Dean knew without a shadow of a doubt that he could reach it. He had always been a good jumper, able to jump higher then any other kid in his old school; he had even held the long jump record, a record which he still held onto to this day, no other kid coming close to it. He would be able to make the jump; it was what happened to him after he made the jump which was his biggest concern at that moment in time.

"Are you sure that you aren't running from something Dean" the man replied softly, he was clearly the one in charge since the other three looked towards him clearly waiting for some instructions. Dean swallowed when the man continued to speak. "You've been running for a very long time Dean and yet I can tell from your face that you have no idea about what we're talking about. You are genuinely confused. They must have wiped out your memories or somehow managed to block them, making you believe that the life you have is the one you are meant to have but it isn't. You are made for greater things Dean Winchester. Doesn't that thought leave you angry?"

"I've no idea what the hell you're talking about" Dean stated flatly "But it sounds to me like you might be a little crazy in the head, perhaps you should consider getting some professional help or something."

"Well Dean" another one the men said as they stepped into a horizontal line in front of him creating a barrier of human flesh, with them in front of him and the brick wall behind him they clearly thought he had no way of escaping them. "When we take you to see our master he will soon make you realise what had been done to you and then you can get your revenge."

"Yeah that's not gonna happen dude and seriously for the record you need to work on your sales pitch because you just sound creepy" Dean said. The man in question smirked at him, his black eyes flashing at Dean making him shudder beneath the gaze.

"Well you see Dean you-"Dean didn't wait to hear what the man was going to say, he flung the food bag at them, hitting the man speaking directly in the chest forcing him back a few steps with the impact. He used the moment of confusion and surprise the act had caused to make his move, turning to the wall and bending his knees before he jumped, his hand reaching up above him.

Dean didn't hesitate, the moment his hand curled around that lower metal rung of the fire escape ladder he was scrambling up it, racing up the fire escape. He was aware of angry shouts from beneath him and the sound of metal hitting flesh meaning they were in pursuit of him but he didn't pay attention, running and climbing instead for all he was worth.

He had to get away from them and quickly, he didn't know who the hell they were but he knew enough about them to know that he didn't want to go anywhere with them. Dean pulled him self over the edge of the building on to the roof top, gasping when he felt a hand grab his ankle tightly bringing him down to his knees. He didn't think, he just reacted, kicking back hard with his free foot and connecting directly with the man's face. He felt the exact second the man's nose crumpled under the impact, forcing the man to release him with a cry of pain and anger mingled into one.

Dean scrambled away, sprinting across the roof top and jumped, for a moment he was weightless before he landed on the building opposite, landing hard and gasping at the pain which shot up his arm.

He forced him self to get to his feet, his eyes going directly to the roof he had just been on.

Two of the men were on it, standing at the edge, pacing and snarling in fury, their enraged black eyes fixed on Dean intently. Dean glanced down at the gap between the buildings, his eyes widening as his mouth fell open in shock when he saw was wide the gap actually was. How the hell had he made that jump?

Pushing the thought from his mind as one to think about later, he turned away from them and ran across the roof to the other side of it, cursing out loud when he realised the roof door was locked, he rattled the handle for a moment, slamming his shoulder hard against it but it was hopeless. The door wasn't going to budge any time soon.

Dean ran his hand over his mouth and turned, his eyes already seeking out the fire escape. If he could get down it without being caught then he could reach Main Street. The minute he hit those rush hour crowds then he would be safe, able to mingle in them and get lost from view. He would escape them, hopefully long enough to get home and grab Sam and his Dad. He doubted the place was safe anymore, if they knew his routine well enough that they knew the alley way he occasionally used then they would definitely know exactly where he lived as well.

God what if he was too late and someone was already there with them? Sam and his Dad wouldn't stand a chance against these people. What if they were hurting them or torturing them. Dean had to get to them.

He brought his eyes up, his mouth fell open when he realised with a sinking feeling of horror that the other two men were now standing on the same roof top as him, something which should have been impossible.

"There's no fucking way" Dean stated, breathing hard through his mouth, barely believing his own eyes at what he was seeing. "You couldn't have made that jump, it's impossible" he said.

"And yet you made the jump" one of the men said coolly "Enough of these games Dean, you will come with us now or we will kill everyone who means something to you one by one starting with your father" Dean's eyes widened at the coldly spoken threat.

"You're bluffing" he said slowly.

"Are we?" the man answered, tilting his head to the side and raising a dark eyebrow. "Are you sure enough that you are willing to take that risk? What if you're wrong? What then?" Dean took a step away from them, his back colliding with the cool metal of the locked door behind him.

They were right, he couldn't risk the chance that they did have his dad, he would have to go with them and pray that they'd kill him quickly once they were finished with him.

He swallowed and forced him self to take a step towards them.

"If you harm them in any sort of way then I'll kill you. I don't know how I will do it but I promise you I will. I'll hunt the four of you down and make you wish you had never been born into this world" he threatened them, surprise coursing through him when he saw a glimmer of fear enter both their eyes at his words.

"Enough talk, our master doesn't like to be kept waiting, not even by you" the other man said causing Dean to snort.

"Yeah well your master can kiss my ass" he said, forcing him self to take another step towards them.

***Dean Winchester***

Dean blinked, glancing around him in confusion when he heard another unfamiliar male voice speak to him, a voice which had sounded as though it was coming from directly inside his head.

"Hurry up Dean, our patience grows thin" the man said, a trace of anger to his voice as he took a step towards him, his hand already outstretched to grab on to Dean's arm.

***Go to the ground Dean, cover your head and keep your eyes close. Do it now***

Dean didn't hesitate, throwing him self on the ground, his eyes closing as he threw his arms over his head just as a massive bang broke through the air as though a loud gun shot had been fired directly by his ear, the ground beneath him rumbled as a flash of intense white light surrounded him causing him to cry out in pain before the darkness took him.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
